rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 2
Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Manga **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/DC Comics **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Official Designs **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Official Posters **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Promotional Material **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Merchandise Screenshots - Trailer Volume 2 Trailer V2t 8.png|Team RWBY Standoff V2t 12.png|Laughing with her team while Ozpin looks on V2t 23.png|Hey boys... V2t 24.png|Did you miss me? V2t 33.png V2t 45.png|Ready to fight, along with her team Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00586.png|Yang standing alongside her team. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01138.png|Ruby glancing at Yang. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01168.png|Beacon's landing strategy. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01500.png|Yang battling Mercury. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01686.png|Xiao Long Uppercut! Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_07581.png|"Whatcha doin'?" 1201 Best Day Ever_07871.png|Demonstrating grape catching 1201 Best Day Ever_08655.png|How did you even steal that? 1201 Best Day Ever_08923.png|"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?!" 1201 Best Day Ever_09016.png|Boo! 1201 Best Day Ever_09572.png|I'll show you boo! 1201 Best Day Ever_09965.png|That one is on me. 1201 Best Day Ever_11865.png|Burn 'em to the ground! 1201 Best Day Ever_12178.png|Turkey Celica, equipped. 1201 Best Day Ever_12223.png|Fear the might of the turkey fist! 1201 Best Day Ever_12309.png|Turkey > Melons 1201 Best Day Ever_12580.png|Bumblebee tag team! 1201 Best Day Ever_12643.png 1201 Best Day Ever_14857.png|Standoff with Ren 1201 Best Day Ever_15293.png|Bashing Ren to the ground. 1201 Best Day Ever_15551.png|Slowmo crossup 1201 Best Day Ever_18834.png|I taste like strawberry sunrise. Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00007.png|In the library with team playing Remnant: The Game V2_02_00009.png|Smug Yang is smug. V2_02_00013.png|"You activated my trap card!" V2e2 rwby jnpr.png|Waiting for Blake to make her move V2e2 blake leaves.png|Hearing Nora's "Women" joke V2 02 00028.png|Awed by Weiss over-the-top behavior in confronting Blake. V2e2 rwby.png|Listening to Blake's "doing-nothing-while-the-bad-guys-are-still-out-there" spiel A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00005.png|"One day." V2_03_00007.png|"Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious." V2_03_00013.png|Surprised to see Sun outside their window V2_03_00015.png|Looking out at Neptune alone on the edge V2_03_00017.png|What is wrong with Ruby? Painting the Town... V2 04 00007.png|Yellow Trailer Part 2 V2 04 00008.png|How nostalgic. V2 04 00009.png|"Come on, my friend's right in here!" V2 04 00010.png|Yeah he likes that. V2 04 00015.png|Hey boys, did you miss me? V2 04 00016.png|I guess not. V2 04 00034.png|Okay seriously, where's my Strawberry Sunrise? V2 04 00035.png|Good cop Neptune and bad cop Yang. V2 04 00036.png|Interrogating Junior for information once again V2 04 00046.png|"Where are you guys?" V2 04 00047.png|Going to chase down a mech on Bumblebee with Neptune. V2 04 00050.png|Dodging thrown cars on the highway. V2 04 00062.png|Team RWBY stands ready. Freezerburn.png|Freezerburn. V2 04 00068.png|Hammering at the cockpit. V2 04 00069.png|Slammed against a pillar. V2 04 00070.png|Taking a hard hit by a Paladin. V2 04 00071.png|Swing all you want... V2 04 00072.png|Like a fever I will take you down. V2 04 00073.png|Swinging around for another attack. v2e4 yang ready punch.png|About to finish off the Paladin. v2e4 yang finishes paladin.png|Delivering the final blow to the Paladin. V2e4 shatter.png|Shattering Neo's mirror illusion V2 04 00083.png Extracurricular V2 05 00031.png|In the stands watching Pyrrha's match V2 05 00056.png|Seeing Ruby wait for her and Blake. V2 05 00062.png|Concerned for Blake's health. V2 05 00064.png|"We're worried about you." V2 05 00066.png|"We're planning the whole event!" V2 05 00068.png|Surprised Jaune showed up at their door. V2 05 00074.png|"And that's why everyone calls you "Ice Queen"." Burning the Candle V2_06_00004.png|How can she even carry that on her own? V2_06_00005.png|Yelled at by Weiss regarding doilies V2_06_00006.png|Upset over Weiss' opinions V2_06_00014.png|Lures Blake with a laser pointer. V2_06_00024.png|Asks Blake what has been troubling her in the empty classroom. V2_06_00025.png|Talks with Blake about her past V2_06_00026.png|Finds a possible clue about her mom as a child V2_06_00028.png|Faced by the Beowolves V2_06_00030.png|Upset at Blake for not understanding her story's meaning. V2_06_00031.png|Shoved by Blake V2_06_00033.png|"I'll save you a dance." V2_06_00038.png|Working reception at the dance V2_06_00040.png|Amusingly welcomes Ruby. V2_06_00043.png|Dance of the Bumblebee V2_06_00044.png|I would call this a success. Dance Dance Infiltration V2e7 ruby yang.png|Looking over the dance floor with Ruby V2 07 00015.png|Big sis attack! Field Trip V2_08_00014.png|"I know what'll cheer you up!" V2_08_00015.png|Holding a package from her and Ruby's father V2_08_00016.png|Letting Ruby grasp at the package in her hand. V2_08_00017.png|Eyeing what came out of the package. V2_08_00018.png|Observing the dog that was sent in the mail V2_08_00019.png|Excited Zwei has arrived. V2_08_00022.png|"Oh, he does this all the time." V2_08_00027.png|Watching Weiss tease Zwei. V2_08_00029.png|"Well, that takes care of that." V2_08_00033.png|Joining Team JNPR in the auditorium. V2_08_00037.png|In the back of the Beacon student group with rest of the team. V2_08_00044.png|Surprised Ozpin allowed Team RWBY to go on the mission. V2_08_00045.png|Seeing Team CFVY return to Beacon V2_08_00050.png|Shocked at the Huntsman who will be leading their mission Search and Destroy V2_09_00004.png|Disheartened by having Oobleck lead their mission. V2_09_00009.png|Meeting with Team JNPR, Sun and Neptune V2_09_00012.png|Hearing Oobleck call for the team from the airship. V2_09_00014.png|Saying goodbye as Team RWBY leaves for Mountain Glenn. V2_09_00016.png|Unphased that Ruby is having trouble with "tussles", "truffles", and "brussels". V2_09_00019.png|Landing in Mountain Glenn with team V2_09_00021.png|Embarrassed by Ruby and her retorts V2_09_00022.png|You brought Zwei? V2_09_00027.png|Double Facepalm V2_09_00033.png|Yang vs Beowolf V2_09_00034.png|K.O.! V2_09_00046.png|Waiting with team for next engagement V2_09_00050.png|Exhausted after battle with Grimm V2_09_00051.png|Making sure no other Grimm are near. V2 09 00059.png Episode v - the pack strikes back.png V2_09_00076.png|Why do you want to become a Huntress, Yang? V2_09_00077.png|"I'm a thrill-seeker..." V2_09_00059.png|Assigned with Blake and Weiss to set up a base and fire V2_09_00064.png|You ever wonder why we're here? V2_09_00065.png|Everyone gathered around the fire. V2_09_00070.png|I burn? V2_09_00071.png|Sleeping with Weiss and Blake V2 09 00074.png|Asleep while Ruby takes watch over camp. Mountain Glenn V2_10_00012.png V2_10_00013.png|"Blake, are you awake?" V2_10_00014.png|Telling Ruby's ambitions and personality to the others V2_10_00015.png|Talking with Weiss and Blake about being Huntresses V2_10_00032.png|Informed by Oobleck Ruby might be in trouble. V2_10_00037.png|What's that, Zwei? Ruby fell down a well? V2_10_00038.png|What do you mean "underground crime network"? V2_10_00039.png V2_10_00040.png No Brakes V2_11_00013.png V2_11_00014.png V2_11_00015.png V2_11_00021.png V2_11_00022.png|"This is what we trained for." V2_11_00023.png V2_11_00036.png V2_11_00037.png V2_11_00038.png V2_11_00040.png V2_11_00057.png V2_11_00061.png V2_11_00063.png Breach V2 12 00011.png V2 12 00016.png V2 12 00071.png V2 12 00077.png V2 12 00078.png V2 12 00090.png|Yang reunited with the mysterious woman who saved her. v2e12 yang red.png|She glared at her mother. Category:Image Gallery Category:Yang Xiao Long images Category:Volume 2 Category:Character images